


欲望（ONE）

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 这几篇应该都放在这一个标题下了，不要说我这是伪车，口味总得从清新些开始吧/滑稽。
Relationships: 芦笋cp - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	欲望（ONE）

ONE

孙博翔不止一次凑在卢志刚身后搂着他撒娇，说着让人面红耳赤的情话。

什么志刚哥皮肤白皙，他种的草莓总能留存的时间更长。

什么志刚哥身材好，窄腰长腿，穿性感的贴身衣物一定很好看。

卢志刚歪歪头，想到这个样子的孙博翔像一只急色又发情的大狗，巴巴的蹭着主人求安慰。这么一想，又气又笑，这家伙到底整天看些什么奇怪的东西，学来这些“不上台面”的把戏。

“就是我把你惯坏了。”卢志刚揉揉他的脑袋，挣脱开他的怀抱。

“什么嘛，又失败了。什么时候志刚哥能主动一次。”

孙博翔嘀嘀咕咕的话被卢志刚听进耳朵，他意味深长地笑了笑，就怕我下的一剂猛药你这家伙受不住啊。

孙博翔趴在两人的大床上盯着电脑啪啪打着字，心里恨恨吐槽。

大周末的也不安生，有这么多活要干。要不是为了养志刚哥，上了床不睡觉干什么烦心的工作。

当然，下一刻他就不这么想了，上了床就该睡觉的嘛！

“博翔，还在忙啊。”卢志刚捧了一杯蜂蜜水出现在他身后，刚沐浴完的志刚哥腾腾冒着热气，皮肤被熏出一片潮红。

“没…没……没有，我没在忙啊。”孙博翔捏一把自己的大腿，确定没有在做梦，他眼睛看到的都是真的。

卢志刚穿了一套他从没见过的清凉睡衣，丝绸质地的蓝色贴身衣物刚刚及臀，露着光裸笔直的双腿和下身大片的雪白肌肤。

孙博翔看呆了，手啪的一下把笔记本屏幕按下，“哥……你洗完澡了，我们…睡觉吧？”

晃晃悠悠走到孙博翔面前，卢志刚抿一口玻璃杯中的蜂蜜水，拉过孙博翔的衣领，用嘴度给他，粉红色的舌尖轻轻舔一下他的嘴角。

“我给你泡的蜂蜜水甜么？”

“甜，当然甜。”

“那……有我甜么。”卢志刚捋开额前垂下的湿发，一双眸子居高临下看着孙博翔的眼睛，睫毛浓密。

“志刚哥，我用身体告诉你答案好不好？”孙博翔接过他手中的杯子咕噜咕噜几口喝完，把撑在他身上的卢志刚掀翻在柔软的床垫上，自己趴上去，掌握了主动权。

“那……你说我能勾到你了么？”卢志刚放松地伸个懒腰，搂着孙博翔的脖子，手指在他颈后打磨画圈。

肩头的衣服滑开，修长的脖颈和胸前的大片春光一览无余，衣领下隐约透着一抹嫣红。

“够了够了，我一辈子都被你勾着。”孙博翔盯着移不开视线，看直了眼。

“我把东西拿开，哥，你等一下。”孙博翔快速拿过扣在床上的电脑，爬到床沿，一只腿撑着地，伸长手臂去够离床有一些距离的桌子。

刚把笔记本放到桌面上还没及时收回手，冷不丁脚下一打滑，顺着使力气的方向跌下床，身影消失了。

“博翔，你没事吧？”卢志刚连忙坐起身，顾不上整理散乱的衣服，探出头去看床下的孙博翔。

孙博翔以一个怪异的姿势躺在地板上，撅着嘴皱紧眉头，“没事啊……只是我腰好像动不了了诶。”

卢志刚扑哧一下笑出声，“怎么办，我的勾引计划看来要以失败告终了。”

“不要！这次不行，以后我要补十次回来！”  
  
“为我们以后的性福着想，你还是先养好腰吧。”

End  



End file.
